


Hungry For Meat

by bunny_d_kate



Category: TOKIO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/pseuds/bunny_d_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Nagase comes over for steak... among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry For Meat

„Isn’t it done yet?“

Over the sizzling of the frying pan a low grumble can be heard.

“Ne Mabo, is dinner ready?”

“… Not yet.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“I got that from the last ten times you asked. But it’s not. It’s done when it’s done.”

“I’m starving!!”

“You’re not. You already had yakiniku for breakfast. I don’t know why I’m even supporting this.”

Before he can turn over the big, juicy steak, two strong arms wrap around his waist and Mabo almost loses his grip on the handle.

“What the hell, Nagase?! Not when I’m cooking. This stuff is pretty hot, you know?”

“It sure is…”, the big idiot behind him purrs into his ear.

“Tsk.”

“And I’m not talking about food.”

A cheeky tongue is tickling his earlobe now.

“And I thought I wouldn’t live to see the day when Nagase Tomoya is not talking about food for once. Please let me mark this in my calendar.”

“Nope, right now I have other plans.”

“Like-?”

Rubbing his crotch against Mabo’s ass apparently…

“So when you said 'hungry' you actually meant 'horny', right?”

“For me that’s pretty much the same thing.”

Nagase may be a bit of a dumbo sometimes but he sure knows how to use his voice (and particular body parts) to make Mabo weak in the knees.

“We could just leave the steak and get to bed right now.”

Mabo turns his head and shoots him a glare.

“After I’ve been standing in the kitchen for almost an hour working my ass off, you want to skip dinner? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

* * *

“Ever heard of the expression ‘enjoy your meal’?”

“Am.”

“That’s not enjoying that’s gulping it down. You look like a human vacuum cleaner.”

“Wat itf fo gooh.”

“What?”

“Itf-“

“No, please don’t say it again. There’s still half a cow jumping around in your mouth.”

After another roll of eyes his guest finally has the decency to swallow his food before talking again.

“This is really good. Thanks again for inviting me for dinner.”

“Actually, you pretty much invited yourself.”

“Sex for steak. I thought that was the perfect deal.”

“Yeah and you bawled it out so loud that now everybody else knows about it, too.”

Nagase’s big hand slaps the table as he snorts in amusement.

“Leader’s face was priceless!”

Mabo now can’t suppress a chuckle either.

“I thought he might faint.”

“Maybe he was jealous that we didn’t invite him, too.”

“I think he just had gas.”

Bursts of laughter fill the room and almost knock both of them off their chairs.

“Is there more beer?”

“In the fridge.”

“Get me one?”

“You think?”

“Not really.”

The fingers brushing against the exposed skin of his neck when Nagase walks past him to the fridge surely aren’t an accident and Mabo curses himself inside for getting goosebumps already. He just hasn’t been getting laid for too long.

“Get me one, too?”

“You think?”

“Hell yeah.”

Nagase makes a cooing sound from inside the fridge.

“Anything for my babe.”  
* * *  
He shouldn’t look so good just leaning there against the counter. Just wearing baggy pants, some plain shirt with a meaningless English slogan and a baseball cap over his hair that’s getting too long again. Oh yeah, and a way too smug grin plastered across his face.

“Nothing better than a cool beer to get the engine running.”

Says it and takes a big swig from the bottle of beer wetting his lips with it. 

A moment later the second bottle is dangling in front of Mabo’s face.

“Are you trying to hypnotize me with that?”

He can’t see Nagase’s face but there’s a low chuckle coming from behind his back.

“Hmm… enticing idea. Okay, listen up.”

Nagase’s breath is warm against his ear. It smells like meat and beer a little. The bottle is moving back and forth before his eyes. Droplets of water are running down the green glas.

“Your eyelids are getting heavy. Your pulse is quickening.”

The tone of his voice is getting lower, down to a timbre that Mabo has named the "I want you like RIGHT NOW”-voice. It tends to make him just a tiny bit excited. Unfortunately, Nagase knows about that a little too well.

“ Your skin’s starting to tingle. You’re getting hot. So hot.”

“This is stupid.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You already are pretty damn hot.”

It’s not like his stupid mind games are working or anything but when a drop of water falls from the bottom of the bottle onto his arm Mabo can’t help but shiver slightly. It feels cold against his skin.

He gasps in surprise when something much colder is pressed against his temple.

“What the-? You’re supposed to give me the beer not a heart attack.”

Nagase’s hand is slowly rubbing his shaven head pulling it back a little. Some of the condensed water is trickling from the bottle down his cheek now. When it reaches his throat, Nagase leans forward and catches a few drops with his tongue.

“You still remember our deal, right? Now get up and let me return the favor.”

* * *

They end up on the bed even though they bump into other pieces of furniture on the way because kissing and walking straight at the same time never really seem to work. 

Nagase is sucking on his bottom lip biting the sensitive skin a little too hard. Mabo hisses and slaps his head like that of a naughty puppy.

“That hurts, jerk.”

Licking his own lips now, Nagase looks down at him with dark eyes and smirks.

“You do like a bit of pain, don’t you, Mabo?”

“You’re the M-part in this relationship if I remember correctly.”

“Relationship? And here I thought this was just sex for steak. And oh my, are you blushing right now?”

“I was not- oh SHUT UP!”

“Sometimes you’re so girly that I wanna stick you in a dress and molest you in a dark alleyway. Like-”

Long fingers are sneaking under his shirt making his skin tingle for real this time. A moan escapes his lips when Nagase’s knee is travelling upwards between his legs. His own fingers are grasping the fabric of Nagase’s shirt tugging at it unceremoniously.

“This. Off. Now.”

Nagase just lifts his arms and lets him pull the unnecessary piece of clothing over his head. And while he’s at it, Mabo disposes of his own shirt as well and chucks it into some corner. He’ll take care of it later. By now he’s used to cleaning up the mess that those guys leave behind every time they invade his apartment. And Nagase sure is the king of mess-making.

For a moment they just look at each other panting slightly. Then Mabo’s glance wanders downwards a little and he raises an eyebrow.

“Too.Much.Meat.”

Each syllable is accompanied by a poke in the ribs as if to underline his statement.

Nagase looks down at himself and squeezes a bit of tummy fat between his thumb and index finger. Then he shrugs.

“More tummy, more loving.”

“I can’t believe you just said that…”

* * *

But all tummy fat and Nagase-wisdoms aside, the man is still pretty hot. Which is not a new realization really. They’ve known each other for so long that Mabo is pretty sure he knows most sides of Nagase’s personality by now. All the dorky ones, some of the rarer serious ones, the passionate musician ones, the dead drunk embarrassing ones and of course all the naked ones, too.

The reason Mabo took up directing was because he wanted to make TOKIO look good. Well Nagase mostly but he’s their front man so it’s only natural, right? He has his very own vision of Nagase and he likes to believe that he’s the only one who can make it shine through. Looking at him, his director’s sense is stirring again though the ideas that are running through his mind right now could only be used in an adult film. To which Nagase probably wouldn’t even object…

But that guy seems to have a few ideas of his own because Mr. Director is suddenly pushed back into the cushions and a very eager tongue is demanding access into his mouth. Thoughts of “He really could shave once in a while” are soon replaced with much more incoherent ones and then he forgets how to breathe for a second.

All the while the bulge in Mabo’s pants is getting more and more obvious though not as obvious as the one of the other person on this bed whose pants are looking like some kind of tent by now.

“Excited to see me?”

“Always.”

“You know, I think you could actually kill someone with that thing.”

“It’s for satisfaction only. And don’t call it ‘thing’.”

“I think I don’t even want to know how you call it.”

“Love stick.”

“… I said I didn’t-“

“No more talking!”

Mabo wants to object but then Nagase’s hand is stuffed into his sweat pants and he sees stars.

* * *

There really is no more talking after that, at least if you don’t count all the moaning and grunting and random fragments of “FUCK YES!”, “RIGHT THERE!” or “HUGE!!”

The sound of two bodies slick with sweat slapping against each other is echoing through the room but Mabo can’t hear much anyway because blood is rushing through his ears even though it feels like most of his blood circulation is concentrated between his legs right now. And Nagase’s long fingers apparently not only know how to work wonders on his guitars. Not to mention the enormity of a… love stick pushed up his ass that brings him just a little bit closer to heaven with each thrust.

Even though this surely hasn’t been their first fuck for food-deal, it’s just been too long for both of them so things finish off a little sooner than expected. Which isn’t too bad because it leaves more time for after sex-cuddling. Something they can only fully enjoy when they’re too spent to feel embarrassed about it.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna help much but thanks anyway.”

The whole lovey-dovey mood is slightly dampened though when there suddenly is a deafening banging on the door and Taichi’s voice bellows through the entire apartment block requesting to take part in the whole deal thing because he hasn’t had steak in ages and he could help with the sex part, too.

“Taichi, can’t we go home already?”

“What? No, Leader, we can’t. The fun hasn’t even started yet.”

“Gussan didn’t have to come either.”

“Well, he has a baby to look after. What’s your excuse? Rheumatism? Come on, show a little spirit!”

There’s a bit of arrhythmic shuffling and then some giggling from Taichi’s part.

“What the hell was that?”

“Uhm, getting in the mood?”

“…Thank God TOKIO doesn’t dance anymore!”


End file.
